


Sting

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: Amedotweek 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedotweek2018, Amethyst no, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peridot reads fanfiction again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amedotweek 2018 Day 3 - Hurt/ComfortPeridot hears Amethyst sniffling.





	Sting

Peridot’s fanfiction reading session was again interrupted by another hiss from Amethyst upstairs.

Tablet locked, Peridot’s socked feet thudded against Steven’s stairs as she raced up them, finding Amethyst hunched over on the end of Steven’s bed.

Amethyst didn’t turn around at her thunderous approach, instead giving a small sniff.

“Amethyst? Are you okay?” Peridot asked carefully, sensitive to Amethyst’s feelings.

Amethyst only made a dejected grunt, concerning Peridot.

“Amethyst, please! What’s wrong?”

“Pickin’ nose hairs.”

“What.”

“Lookie.” Amethyst turned and presented a coarse, wiggly white hair, clearly extracted from her nose.

“That is utterly disgusting and I feel used.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me picking at my nose hairs on the train and my friend noticing
> 
> This is not my legit submission for this day XD. I have something really aggressively feelsy in mind, i just needta work my way up to it.


End file.
